Asphyxia
by Re-l Mayer
Summary: Liebe ist wie ertrinken. Featuring: Shisui vs Itachi; Setting: modernday as·phyx·i·a A condition in which an extreme decrease in the concentration of oxygen in the body accompanied by an increase in the concentration of carbon dioxide leads to loss of consciousness or death. Asphyxia can be induced by drowning.


**Hatsu-hinode**

erster Sonnenaufgang des neues Jahres

* * *

_Liebe ist wie ertrinken._

* * *

Itachi hatte ihn vollkommen in seinen Bann gezogen. Er war ein wunderbarer und mit Sicherheit der einzige Grund dafür sich hin und wieder auf den verhassten Familientreffen blicken zu lassen. Denn jedes Mal wenn Itachi über den Esstisch zurück lächelte, war es, als würden sein Herz und die Welt für einen Augenblick stehen bleiben um sich dann beschleunigt weiter zu drehen, immer schneller, bis ihm schwindlig wurde.

* * *

Die schwüle Abendhitze und gedämpfte Stimmen drangen von der Veranda hinauf, durch das gekippte Fenster in Itachis Zimmer. Während die heitere Gesellschaft unten die Hochzeit irgendeiner Cousine zelebrierte, wischte Shisui heimlich seine schwitzigen Handflächen an Itachis weichem Bettlaken ab und versuchte verzweifelt seine Nervosität zu verbergen. Von seinem kläglichen Versuch Konversation zu machen, solchen verbalen Nichtigkeiten, schien Itachi unbeeindruckt.

Wie sich Shisui danach sehnte versiegelte Lippen zum beben zu bringen. Aber Itachi sah ihn einfach nur an. Mit kohlefarbenen Augen, in denen verborgene Flammen züngelten; Die ihn mit ihrer sengenden Intensität beinahe vaporisierten.

* * *

Der erste Sonnenaufgang des neuen Jahres lichtete den Schleier der Dunkelheit und offenbarte, dass Itachis Haar in Wirklichkeit nicht vollkommen schwarz war, sondern von einem tiefen dunkelbraun, wie Ebenholz. Der rötliche Glanz kroch langsam über den Osthimmel um Itachis Antlitz und einen friedvollen Ausdruck zu erhellen. Einen Moment lang war jede Farbe amplifiziert, mannigfaltig heller, stärker und schöner.

Die umstehenden Verwandten bewunderten die Herrlichkeit des Hatsu-hinode, aber Shisui schwelgte in Itachis Anmut, sein klarer Blick längst verhüllt.

* * *

Ein wenig makaber vielleicht, am offenen Grab seines Großonkels zu stehen und die weiße Rosenblüte zwischen seinen Fingern zu liebkosen, weil sie ihn an Itachis blasse Wangen erinnerte. Shisui war sich plötzlich unschlüssig, ob er sie hinunter in die feuchte, modrige Erde werfen wollte.

Dabei spürte er einen durchdringenden Blick im Nacken, der den sanften Flaum dort aufstellte. Sein Körper begann zu prickeln und zu kribbeln, bis in die Zehen; Bis sich seine Gliedmaßen verflüssigten und mit dem Regen weggespült wurden.

* * *

Hilflos musste Shisui dabei zusehen, wie sein letzter Atem endlich in zahllosen Gasbläschen zur Oberfläche stieg. Seine Lungen brannten, als er noch einmal Luft holen wollte und es ihm nicht gelang. Ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig als sich fallen zu lassen und sich treiben zu lassen. Ein seltsamer Schwebezustand, der ihn kraftlos und schwerelos zugleich werden ließ.

* * *

Itachis süßer Mund wurde fordernd gegen den seinen gepresst. Die blassroten Lippen massierten feucht und begierig Shisuis. Eine frivole Zunge neckte eifrig seine Oberlippe und er gewährte ihr willig Einlass um spielerisch mit ihr zu ringen. Itachi hatte sich über ihn gebeugt, seine Hüften verführerisch gegen Shisuis. Die stimulierende Reibung ließ ihn genüsslich in den Kuss stöhnen.

* * *

Shisui schlug die Augen auf. Itachis nasses Haar glänzte in der Sonne und köstliche Tropfen rannen über eine glatte Brust und die dezent definierten Bauchmuskeln, folgten schließlich dem dünnen Haarpfad um von den engen Retrobadeshorts aufgesaugt zu werden.

Sodann spuckte Shisui seinem lieblichen Schutzengel einen Schwall Poolwasser entgegen.

Obwohl Itachis Gesichtsausdruck etwas vorwurfsvolles hatte, klang seine Stimme nüchtern wie immer:

„Shisui-san. Du wärst beinahe im 1.50m tiefen Nichtschwimmer-Becken ertrunken."

* * *

_Ich wollte mich von romantischen Sehnsüchten ergriffen ertränken. _Durch den Freitod diesem dumpfen Schmerz, der aus meiner unerwiderten Liebe zu dir hervorgeht, entrinnen.

Wahrscheinlich würde sein Cousin das in den falschen Hals bekommen. Vor allem in Anbetracht dessen, dass er gerade etwas sehr hartes, enorm großes zwischen seinen Pobacken spüren musste

„Halt, Itachi. Steh nicht auf."

Leider war sein Cousin nicht gerade für seine Barmherzigkeit bekannt. Und das, wo sie gerade eine Menschentraube sensationsgeiler Gaffer umgab. Unter ihnen Fugaku mit seinem lächerlich körperbetonten Badehöschen, das ungerechterweise immer nur alte Männer mit faltigem Hintern trugen. Er hielt den kleinen Sasuke an der Hand, dessen Augen Shisui geradezu löcherten. Neben einem Hauch Besorgnis war vor allem eine rasende, blinde Eifersucht in ihnen zu lesen. Verdammt seien alle Kinder für ihr intuitives Wahrnehmungsvermögen.

„Keine Angst Shisui. Ist doch bloß eine kleine Nebenwirkung von Atemnot auf den männlichen Organismus... oder?", raunte ihm Itachi ins Ohr. Wenn sich dessen Mundwinkel dabei nur nicht so selbstgefällig nach oben gezogen hätten.


End file.
